On Earth as it is in Heaven
by PhotoMunky
Summary: ...After the crash Audreys fate lies within the left hand of God. Gabriel is beginning to question the orders he's been given and the laws set by the heavenly father.CHAPTER Seven finally up check it out. rated T for a couple of swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so Im loving how people are giving Gabriel and Audrey some new life with the story I have been reading and I think they are awesome. Insomnia is kicking in and it seems ill be up for while so I wrote this to kill sometime and because Its been in my mind for a while :) Hopefully itll be something worth reading.

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT own Legion or any of the characters associated with the movie

* * *

><p>Weightlessness… The car screeched to a dead stop and in that brief moment Audrey could see her life flash before her eyes. In that moment everything seemed to slow down. He hadn't really thought about it but he chalked it up to instinct or an impulse that couldn't be helped. He turned his body and grabbed her, twisting the body in his arms so that he could better his grip and in a tenth of a second Gabriel caught her eyes and saw her life as well. His wings encasing them before reality came rushing back and the sound of glass shattering rang in their ears. The angelic cocoon that was Gabriel took most of the blow hitting the asphalt and rolling along until his body began to grow limp slowing unraveling his wings to free the girl he had encased.<p>

Audrey lay there, her body sprawled on the highway like road kill. Although barely alive her soul did not know whether to stay or leave. She felt movement beside her; something had brushed against her arm. It was soft as if someone had run the downy feather of a dove against her skin. Another soft touch and it was gone_. I'm alone_ she thought. Audrey tried to open her eyes but it did her no use; she was weak and didn't have the will to go on fighting to keep her mind conscious. She let darkness consume her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"It's over" Gabriel whispered to himself as he pushed off the side of the cliff readying himself to face the heavenly father. Something was tugging in his mind. He felt as if something was left undone. He flew back down and perched himself on a misshaped boulder, picking at his brain. _Such an annoyance_ he thought to himself.

This giant of an angel felt rather uneasy whenever this feeling crept into his head and wouldn't let whatever thought go until it was resolved. Then it clicked. He stood up surveying the desert and took off flying in a set direct until he reached his destination.

Gabriel towered over the body of the young girl he had unintentionally tried to save. He kneeled down and examined her. _I can feel her soul…undecided are we? A small technicality that I shall soon fix_. Careful not to cause anymore damage to her battered body he picked her up not caring about the array of wounds he had sustained and juxtaposed her into his arms. Gabriel out of all angels, felt a discontent for humans, they were vile, pathetic creatures who took the lords name in vain. They did not deserve the lords love or to walk in paradise.

But then why had he taken an interest in this young girl? She was filled with sin and the language that spewed from her mouth was disgusting and unbecoming for a young lady. Nonetheless off with her he went.

* * *

><p>Ok so there it... the first chapter anyways. Please leave me some reviews, please no flames, constructive criticism is great and i appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this. :) <strong>until we meet again my dear reader <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here it is, chapter two :) I would like to thank **ladyofrivendell ** for giving me my first review for this story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter

* * *

><p>It was about eighty or so miles until Gabriel saw the silhouette of a house on the horizon. He slowed his speed and flew leisurely towards the place he hoped would be a haven. Landing with a soft thud upon the ground, he walked up the dirt road leading to the house. He looked about spotting a barn way off to side where a hay field began.<p>

By the looks of it who ever had once inhabited the farm wasn't coming back, most of the land seemed to resemble a junk yard and a battle field. Old bikes, metal scraps and car parts were scattered about the front yard. Gabriel stood on the porch wary of the girl in his arms. Not wanting to disturb her position in his arm he jolted the door open with a swift kick. He entered the house and listened for any sign of movement. Audrey mumbled something inaudible and shifted as much as she could but to no avail, she let of a small grunt of pain and ceased her movement.

Gabriel glanced down at her face and raised his brow "Well at least I know that your soul has some intension of staying in your body" he said to her, not that she could really pay him any attention.

_This only makes my work easier. Pinning a soul down where it belongs is much more trouble than it's worth_ He thought to himself, taking his first few steps towards the stair case. Up the stairs they went. Gabriel walk along the hallway opening each door as he went along making sure there was no possibility of anyone them being in danger.

The room he chose for Audrey was painted white. Part of the wall was pushed out and windowed into three sections. The bed pushed up against the left wall was antique and there was a writing desk with a small gas lamp on top of it up against the other wall. Thank god the second floor was untouched.

Gabriel gently laid her down on the bed, he would tend to her wounds and change the linens later. He walked out into the hallway and went to search the bathroom for any type of medical supply. The first aid kit he found only contained a bit of gauze and medical tape. Back to the hallway he went to check a narrow linen closet he had discovered earlier. Clean sheets and bedding lined the first top shelves. The bottom shelves held a couple of boxes and a sewing machine. He reached for one of the bigger boxes and seemed satisfied with its contents "should this not be where someone might be able to find it in case of injury?" He shrugged off the question and made his way back to the end of the hall where Audrey was.

He was surprised to see her eyes open when he entered the room. He set the box of supplies on the side of the bed and sat beside her. "Can you hear me?" he asked gazing at her somewhat amazed that she was awake. She opened her mouth as if to speak but there were no sounds. He leaned in closer and spoke softly as if not to frighten her. "Please make some sort of notion that you can hear me or understand me."

She felt his hand close to hers and did the only thing she was capable of doing. Slowly and shakily she reached her fingertips to his hand. The moment she touch his hand an energy he had never felt before surged up his arm. He pulled his hand almost immediately as if he got burned. She flinched a bit from the sudden movement. "… I apologize" he replied almost reluctantly. "Your wounds need to be tended to; will you allow me to perform the task?" He could see the panic in her eyes and realized the thought that had crossed her mind. He got up from the bed and took another trip to the linen closet. He pulled out two small rags and a thin bed sheet. And set them down on a chair that occupied the space next to Audrey's bedroom. He then proceeded down stairs in search of the kitchen. With speed he grabbed a large bowl from under the sink, filled it with hot water and headed back upstairs. He set the bowl down on the night stand near the bed and moved the chair into the room which he also set near the bed. Carefully he lifted her into a sitting position not caring about the pain she would feel when he did so.

Gabriel rested his back against the head board of the bed and leaned Audrey's body against him. "I'm going to remove your top to examine how badly your back is injured. You can use this to cover up" He unfolded the bed sheet a bit and handed it to her. She was still weak and a bit shaky but did her best to hold it up so that he couldn't gaze upon her girly parts. He leaned forward a bit, holding her with one arm so she would not fall over, to retrieve a relic of a knife from his boot. He felt her tense up "You needn't be afraid of me child. If I had any intention of killing you, I would have left you lying in the middle of the road." The young girl thought to herself he did have a point, she relaxed a little and he went to work.

The scrapes and bruises she could handle, but when he had to stitch her up she had wished that she could pass out or die. He had worked as quickly as possible as if to show her some sort of mercy. The first couple of stitches to her arm he had received a bite for. She hadn't meant to bite him but Audrey couldn't help but react to the pain. When he stitched up her thigh her good leg gave him a good kick to the gut, not that he reacted much to it.

When Gabriel was finished with the task at hand he cleaned up all the blood and went into the other rooms and found some clothing for her to change into; a t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts. He also made sure he changed the bed sheets and blankets. He stood at her bed side exhausted from flying and caring for the human he deemed pathetically weak. "Sleep… I shall be in the next room over" as he turned to leave she reached out and took hold of his hand. "Thank you" she whispered. He nodded and left the room as she drifted to sleep.

Gabriel made it to the door way of the next room and steadied himself on the door frame before entering the room. His vision became blurry and dizziness crept in and with that he was sent crashing to the floor.

* * *

><p>Please remember to leave your reviews!, constructive criticism is great and suggestions are welcome :)<p>

**see you later my dear reader **


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! Sorry for the wait. Computer got a little messed up so i had to wait for it to get fixed, luckily i was able to restore the whole system :) Im such a geek lol I hope you guys like this chapter. I did my best with the grammar and editing. I might have missed a few things so please feel free to correct anything!

**Sadly I dont know own Legion or any of the characters **

* * *

><p>Warmth is what she felt as her mind became conscious. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to wake up. <em>Why is the ground so soft?<em> Audrey did not move she was afraid of the pain that would shoot through her body the moment she did. Her body felt stiff and she wanted badly to move.

With a jolt of courage she slowly opened her eyes to the beams of sunlight streaming into the room through the old lace curtains. It wasn't too bright and her eyes adjusted well enough to the see her surroundings. "Huh?" she murmured under her breath. She thought a minute and the vague memory of someone carrying her came back to her. Two strong arms held her yesterday, strong comforting arms. Audrey felt protected in these arms but where was the person who had carried her to her sanctuary?

Being brave and deciding she didn't want to be stuck in bed she carefully and painfully maneuvered her body into a sitting position and examined her body. Stitches in several place small cuts and bruises all over. She felt dirty and desperately wanted a bath. Slowly she moved both legs over the side of the bed. She stood up on her good leg and held on to the chair near the foot of the bed and painfully hopped herself over to the bedroom door. She leaned against the hallway wall and moved a short distance to steady herself against the next doorway.

Audrey peered into the room and gasped as she fell backwards. She composed herself from the painful fall and braced herself. There on the floor was a massive body with black wings. Blood surrounded what Audrey could only assume was a monster. She scooted herself into the room to get a closer look. Audrey what are you doing? she questioned herself. Curiosity got the best of her though and she wanted to see exactly what this beast was.

She neared the monsters head and poked his shoulder. No movement. "Hmm… is it dead?" she asked no one. She moved around to the other side so as to get a better look at his face, somewhat forgetting the pain in her body. She gasped. His face was the angelic monster Gabriel. As badly as she wanted to her legs would not allow her to run out of the room, out of the house and as far away as possible. She sat there to his side stunned and filled with anger and hatred towards him.

He too had damaged to his person. A gash on his arm about 4 inches long and a nick above his eyebrow. He had streaks of blood on his face and arms. She put her hand on his should and pushed hard. Seeming to be satisfied she mutter in annoyance at him " Good… I hope your death was slow and excruciatingly horrible" she spoke to soon, Gabriel's body convulsed violently so fast it startled her and sent her flying back a bit hitting her back on the bedpost. She screamed as the pain shot through her spine. "FUCK!." She had not expected that.

When the pain had somewhat subsided she steadied her breathing and sat against the bed post watching him. To her surprise Gabriel's eyes were open and staring up at her. "… … you're alive" she said as a matter- of- fact. He then spoke barely above a whisper "You are out of bed" His reply was weak. He felt pain everywhere but chose to ignore it. "You should be resting" she was quick to reply "and you should be dead where you lay… UGH!" Audrey glared at him. He moved trying to get up and as he did this she noticed all the blood underneath him. There was now a rising lump in her throat and fear in her eyes. "Do not be concerned… Some of it is your blood as well." He managed to move into a sitting position up against the wall and starched out his legs. His wings slouched behind him. She locked eyes with him. "My blood… what the hell did you do to-" she stopped herself quickly realizing that his hands to were covered in blood; she had woke up with stitches and bandages. "You took care of me" it wasn't a question but a statement. He looked down at his lap thinking to himself thanking god that he had let her live. "I did the best that I could with your injuries, considering I am not a doctor" _Should I be angry with him, or should I be thankful he didnt finish me off while I slept?_ "… I still hate you" As she said this there was no malice or poison in her words. He shrugged it off "It is of no concern of your feelings towards me. I haven't don't anything wrong and I have no intentions of causing you harm; therefore I have nothing to apologize for. I was simply following orders, given to me by the heavenly father" He said looking at her proudly. Something in her snapped "FUCK YOU! BASTARD!... Done nothing wrong you say! I beg to differ" her breathing became hard.

"You killed innocent people and my parents and took the life of an innocent little baby! YOU HAVE TONS TO APOLOGIZE FOR! WHAT KIND OF HEAVENLY FATHER TRIES TO EXTERMINATE HIS CHIL-" "ENOUGH!" he raised his voice and silenced Audrey. "I…I haven't killed anyone. As I recall it was Michael who ended your mother's life and a mass of possessed humans who crucified your father not I." she opened her mouth and opted to speak but thought twice and stayed shut. Gabriel continued "As for the child… He still breaths. Leave it to my brother to rebel against the father. He intercepted me before I could carry out my orders."

They sat there for what seem like hours before the silence was broken again. "Thank you" Audrey said in a pathetic whisper. Gabriel looked at her and simply nodded his head. She decided that since he tended to her wound she would extend the favor to him. It was only fair and if he tried anything… well all she could do was hope he wouldnt harm her. Even with his injuries she was positive he could kill her with one arm. Then again he had razor sharp wings, he didn't need his arms.

* * *

><p>Well you know what to do, please leave reviewscomments and suggestions. Again I hope you liked this chapter already started on chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is CHAPTER 4! Super excited :) I would like to thank everyone for whatever reviews were left! Thanks for reading the story. I still have alot to learn in terms of format. I would like to especially thank **Saichick **for the writing tips for the dialogue. I really hope my writing gets better and i hope I did ya proud with this chapter.

Really wish I came up with the awesome characters but I didnt :( but thats okay I can always imagine the situations the get put in hehehe *evil smile*

* * *

><p>After much difficultly due to injuries and a set of massive wings Gabriel was able to maneuver and position him himself on the bed in what was claimed as his room. Audrey was leaning on the bedpost at the foot of the bed to keep herself somewhat standing. She had to laugh on the inside. Gabriel looked pretty ridiculous. He was massively tall and well built. She had to admit he was handsome.<p>

He let out a breath and sighed. He wondered himself if there was a bigger bed somewhere in this house. He would have to find out later. He to thought he must of looked ridiculous sitting atop the small bed.

"You look like a bear in a doggie bed" she muttered to herself and then chuckled. He took a quick glance at her raising his eyebrow and then rolling his eyes at her. She stopped short of her chuckle replying with an innocent "what?"

"That's not funny" he said obviously annoyed.

"I think it's hilarious… This bed is way too small for you." She argued back hopping along the side of the bed. "Your legs hanging over the foot of the bed only help my case against you" pointing out that his legs where in fact hanging about a good ten inches off the end.

"Do you plan on pointing out everything you think is hilarious? Because when I picked you up off the pavement and brought you here your appearance looked like that of a cat that had been drowned and ran over" was he reply. He looks at her with a serious façade.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "… That wasn't funny" she said as she began to hop out of the room.

"I see you've learned to mimic rabbits" He said trying to rile her up even more. He was amused at her anger though he did not know why. "I left the medical supplies in your room by the way" he raised his voice a little as she enter the hall way.

"Fuck you" she yelled back at him. "You can stitch your own goddamn self up" _Stupid angel- winged jerk face UGH!_

She was pissed off so she locked herself in her room and emerged about half an hour later. She wouldn't admit it to him but she felt guilty for not returning to him sooner to care for his wounds. She dragged herself and the box of medical supplies over to his room.

"Hey I'm back" she said pushing his leg to the side as to sit down. He had his eyes closed. Are you asleep? She thought. She leaned forward a bit and poked his arms a couple of times.

"Yes" he yawned, opening one eye to look at her and then opened the other. "Has you anger subsided?"

"For now..." she said raising one eye brow. "So where should I start first" it was more a question she asked herself. He looked like he was just about ready for battle with all he was wearing. "Hmmm. Well first off, you need to take off all the stuff you have on. It's in the way and frankly Angels aren't supposed to look like over-sized trolls with ugly wings" he rolled his eyes at that one.

"And pray tell what are angels supposed to look like?" he inquired.

She shrugged pretending to be interesting in the material of his boots. "Ya know like white robes and Halos… and white wings, downy soft white wings. You look like one of those birds they rescue from an oil spill."

He looked at her stunned both brows raised "Dear Lord forgive her; is that what they teach you in school?" He shook his head and laughed a bit "Your perception of what angels look like and what they actually are is twisted. You should know what an angel really is" he said the last part to himself quietly.

Her brows furrowed together, she was confused. Was she not supposed to here the last part? Putting it aside for later she began helping him with his armor and clothing. "Don't move your wings ok… I don't feel like getting filleted today."

He distracted her with small talked and very ninja like caressed her cheek with the tip of his wing. Softy he said "My wings are harmless" The look on her face was amusement for him. She looked shocked and her body was stiff. "When they want to be" this only made her widen her eyes more.

"Uh… What the HELL! Don't do that!" she yelled at him smacking his arm as she continued freaking out. "What is with you? You STUPID! You could've made me mince meat; I mean forget about Filet Mignon. 'What on the menu tonight honey?' 'Oh you know Sirloin Audrey steak." Her breathing was ragged and hard as she finished her tirade.

Definitely amused. "Are you done now?" he asked her putting on the most angelic innocent face he could muster, she looked at him with a disgusting glare and narrowed her eyes while he threw her the sweetest smile.

_Sooo the left hand of God has jokes? Ok then …Smile now freak boy! I'm playing doctor now._

* * *

><p>So there it is I hope it was a good read for you guys. please leave your review and suggestions for me. I always take them into consideration because your my audience. and ur important to me. <strong>Later guys <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

HI EVERYONE! soooooo it been a while I know. Im sure some of you have read the authors note (which is gone) regarding my very long absence from this story. Hasnt been the best year of my life but! I am doing a whole lot better now and for those of you who have read this story thus far, I cant thank you enough for putting this on your fav list/story alert even though it wasnt getting updated regularly. I have to thank Piper and Saichick :) you guys if it wasnt for you I prolly would have never updated. but ima stop rambling on.

I do not own legion or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

><p>"This. Is. Highly. Inappropriate." The angel currently sitting atop the tiny bed huffed out. His irritation and annoyance being evident on his face.<p>

"Yeah well if you weren't fuckin' big foot we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we." From her stand point she was quite annoyed and amused at the same time. "You cant blame me, your the one taking up the bed."

Gabriel closed his eyes and pinched the bridged of his nose. "By the way..."

"What is it now?" Gabriel said through his clenched jaw.

"I've never stitched anyone up before... actually I don't even know how to sew." Audrey gave him a meek smile.

He gave her a blank stare and shook his head. He would have to just grin and bare with it. He should have known that the girl straddling his lap would of course know nothing about first aid or basic sewing skills.

"I sure your enjoying all of this but keep in mind that my wings also tend to have a mind of their own and can have knee jerk reactions." He smirked as soon as her smile fell.

To ease the pain of her injured leg she had strategically place a pillow underneath it. "Hold up your arm and keep very still" her fingers were a shaking a bit. She was nervous and although she wanted to cause him some sort of pain for her own entertainment, she kept in mind that his wings were not something she wanted to be skewered with. She took a deep breath and steadied her hands as best she could and make the first piercing in to his skin. Looking up to see his reaction, Audrey saw that he had stone his face and had actually stopped breathing. She looked back down and continued looking up every other stitch to see if he would say something but he stayed quiet and perfectly still.

After she was done with the wound on his arm she cleaned the area around it and set to work on the rest of his wounds. The repetition of cleaning wounds and stitching up gashes gave her experience and she was now a bit more confident with being his nurse. Almost done she thought.

It was too quiet for her liking and she did not like the silence. It was beginning to get awkward for her and out of no where had blurted out the first thought that came to mind when she looked back up from what she was doing.

"Why did you save me?" He tilted his head and shrugged. He didnt want to answer her question not knowing himself why he peeled her off the road.

"Does it matter why? Are you not happy to be alive?" He really would have proffered the silence.

" If it was any other person who had come to my rescue than... no it wouldnt have mattered." she looked at him thoughtfully. "but! seeing as it was you, I have to ask"

"I see" he took a moment to think it through, to try to come up with some sort of answer that would suffice but nothing came to mind. She waited patiently while he thought and finished cleaning up that last of his wounds" and then he spoke again. "Perhaps I saved you because I always wanted a pet rabbit. You see..." he said as a matter of fact "there are none in heaven."

"Jerk"

* * *

><p>Ok so there it is I know I know its really short but its all I can come up with right now. I really hope to get back into the swing of things cause I love this paring and I would be super mad at myself if I didnt finished this story though to the end. Thanks for reading :) please leave reviews and hopefully I can come up with a good long chapter for you so until next time my dear readers<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

OK so I havent been all to well with my knee being messed up and maybe needing surgery. But I recieved a rather crude review and I would just like to say NO! Im not abandoning this story, YES I will update eventually I just ask for a bit of patience because lets face it like everyone else I do have a job and life sometimes gets in the way. Also writers block can be such a pain in the ass.

I hope this chapter tides you over I am currently working on chapter 7.

**I DONOT OWN LEGION**

* * *

><p>"Okay I think that'll do it" Audrey stated looking over here first aid work. She seemed proud of herself and thought she had done a good job considering it was her first time. Gabriel fluttered his wings slightly and muttered a thank you. "You may remove yourself from my person if you are finished." The angel was a bit embarrassed to be in such a position with this female, human or not. She was quick to reply with a rushed "ok" but seemed to be in a bit of turmoil. Her leg was still in pain and she really didn't want to move. Actually Audrey was quite comfortable where she was.<p>

"Um… you're gonna have to help me out here, my leg is kinda not working." Giving him a week smile. "On the other hand you have two good working legs and your arm aint in that bad of condition. Maybe you could bring me back to my room… or the kitchen?" He looked at her in a puzzling way. "The Kitchen?" he say almost confused. "Yeah, I'm hungry; I want food in my tummy, like right now!" He nodded and took her by the waste lifting her up and setting her gently on her feet moving off the bed as he did so. Her balance was still off and so she clung to his arm be careful not to reopen the stitch she had just finished sewing.

"So Gabe! Kitchen now!" he looked down and frowned at her. _Gabe? Did she really just call me that?_ He shook his head to clear the thought. "Don't call me that. My name is Gabriel not Gabe. The shortening sound horrid." She rolled her eyes and said fine.

Once downstairs they explored the kitchen looking through various cabinets and a pantry just off to the left of the hallway. Audrey found a lot of canned food and got rid of whatever was moldy or rancid. She also found a bag candy. One of life's little pleasures she thought smiling to herself. "So Gabriel, should I warm us up some chicken noodle soup?" she asked raising the can to his line of sight. He shrugged his shoulders and informed her t warm up whatever she liked. "I do not require food" He went back to organizing the food they had found on the counter. They would be okay for at least a week.

Audrey furrowed her brow slightly. "You don't eat?"

"No" he replied curtly

"Cold you eat?" she asked with genuine interest.

He was slightly annoyed but answered anyways. "Yes I can eat… I choose not to, why would I if I do not need it to survive."

She smiled and chuckled. "How about for the pure fact that food taste good and should be enjoyed. You don't know what you're missing." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He remembered seeing a hatchway outside about 20 feet from the barn perhaps it was a fallout shelter. He would check it later for supplies.

"Oh hey?! You checked the upstairs right; did you find a bigger bed to sleep in?" He shook his head and turned on the deep thinking.

Audrey opening the first three drawers and found a can opener which she then placed next to the soup can. She waddled over to the stove to test if it's still working. It lit but it was somewhat weak. She poured the contents of the can into a small pot and figured if she left it on the stove for a little bit that it wwould warm up and she would be able to eat a somewhat warm meal. _I need a bath while I'm at it. I really hope the water is still running._


	7. Chapter 7

Finally had time to update. With everything that's been going on I had to force this out of my mind. I have a wedding coming up in April for my aunt and let me just say planning a wedding is not a walk in the park. And my knee only seems to be getting worse to even walking 4 feet to the computer desk is a mission. Hope you guys like this chapter. Confessions: really don't know where this story is going right now.

**I DO NOT OWN LEGION**

* * *

><p>Gabriel left the kitchen and out the front door of the house. He might as well go inspect the hatchway he had seen when they had arrived. The sun was out and the sky was a bright blue. He looked about the yard. Junk was still scattered about but with this weather it seemed as if nothing had happened. One object that had caught his eye was a rusted machete. He picked it up and instantly thought of Audrey. He thought she might be able to use it as a weapon to protect herself if need be. He swung it around like a stick and then waved his hand over the blade. The rust had disappeared and it looked new once again.<p>

He hung it from his belt and made his way to the hatch way. The doors were faded red with brown streaks running along them. He proceeded to pull it opened. Gabriel forced himself back. A black mass of flies and other insects burst free from their prison and scattered into the air. He looked about with a look of disgust plastered on his face. "Disgusting." He looked down into the entry way and his nose was met with the most hideous odor. Rotting flesh and curdled blood. He quickly shut it and backed away thinking he should torch the inside to be rid of whatever had been killed inside.

Something clicked in his mind. The barn. He had yet to check the barn. What foul things would he meet in there? Signing the cross in front of him he pushed open the barn door. It was quiet. He walked in and looked around. He was surprised to find 3 very healthy looking chickens clucking about.

Audrey was still in the kitchen when Gabriel walked in carrying all 3 chickens in his arms. When she met his eyes her brow went up. "It looks as if we will be having eggs for breakfast." He said with a somewhat questioning look on his face. She couldn't help but smile. "Oh! Did you check the hatchway? I saw it last night from my window." She said sipping from her bowl of soup.

"Yes I checked it" he said looking down seeming more interested in the chickens then her question.

"Ok… And? Anything?" she asked brightly"

He shook his head no and replied "Just a dead goat"

Her face scrunched up "Gross, so Gabe, do you plan on putting them down?"

He looked up "Huh, no! Um there is a chicken coup around back, I shall keep them there."

Once the chickens were in their proper place Gabriel came back inside but found that Audrey no longer occupied the room. He found her in "her" room. "Is the pain too much?" she shook her head no.

"I'm just a bit bored, that's all. There's no TV and the radio in the bathroom doesn't work. I wonder if there are other people out there." She said

"I'm sure there are" Gabriel said hoping it would ease he anxiety. "I found something" she sat up and untied the machete from his belt where his own sword lie and presented it to her as she sat up in the bed.

"For me?" she asked grabbing the handle. He nodded his head yes. "Thanks I guess…"

"What's wrong?" he said furrowing his brows.

She shrugged "it's stupid really, but it's so plain, not something a medieval princess would carry around"

"This is not the middle ages." He said shaking his head "And you are not a princess" he said pointedly

"Gabe would it be possible for you to reshape it?" He face fell. He was annoyed with her.

"Do not call me-"

'Please Gabe!" she begged. He hated his new nickname but none the less grabbed the machete out of her hand and ran his index and middle finger together along the flat of the blade. Light emitting from his finger tips and she looked on in awe as she watched it transform into a smaller replica of the very sword he carried.

"Here you are and Do not call me-"

"Thank you… Gabriel"

'Such a beautiful smile' he thought to himself but then shaking the thought form his mind as quickly as it had come.

Audrey swung it around in front of her careful not to cause any damage to her or the man in front of her. She felt like a princess in some twisted fucked up fairy tale. Gabriel was to be her faithful knight. She smiled to herself contently.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now so until next time<p> 


End file.
